VR-9
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: The Committee is coming in full force, and time is running out for Sydney and her friends. But with VR, things are never simple. An extended ending and follow up for the episode Reunion. Rated K Plus for suggestive content, metaphysical themes, and action.
1. Act 1: Nowhere to Go?

VR.9: A VR.5 Fanfiction Story

Act 1:

Side Notes: If you haven't seen the whole VR.5 show, please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, because this is a extended ending for the last episode of VR.5 that can also be one for the entire show. And even if you don't want to watch the whole VR.5 show(but especially the last episode), I recommend looking up important background information on The VR.5 Episode Guide or the main Wiki(because it's very hard to find any). Everything in the last episode still happens.

**Intro: VR.5…In your subconscious… Why…am I here? Anybody and...VR.5… This…is my apartment. Just call…VR.5…VR.5…them The Committee… I should…be…! I think it's playing with your brain…VR.5… VR.5…I love it… Moderate sigh. This is still in VR. Sydney Bloom… Bloom…VR.5… Welcome to the game… Got to...be. Dad? Dad?!**

Physically and presently, in Sydney Bloom's childhood home…

Sydney's mom is beginning to wake up from VR. Most of everyone in the lab are nearly too shocked for words. Samantha turns to Sydney's mom, "mom?" Sydney's mom realizes, "Samantha?" Teary eyed, they hug each other. Slight chuckles of relief go around the lab. The man only known to Sydney and company as Sydney's Keeper stands there, silently smiling with a hand slowly moving away from his chin. Duncan realizes Sydney hasn't woken up from VR.7. He goes over to her, trying to maintain a sense of calm. Duncan checks, "Syd? Syd? Syd?!"

Everyone else gets more serious, as they all see Sydney unconscious.

Now less than calm, Duncan mutters lowly, "my god, Syd!" Oliver rushes quickly to them in worry. In rising tone, Oliver inquires, "how do you stop this thing?" Duncan takes the VR.7 headgear off Sydney, but she looks straight ahead as though she's frozen in time. He realizes, "you can't." Oliver shouts, "take them off!" He reaches for Sydney's computer terminal, about to disconnect it. Oliver though sees some programming styled dark green text on the computer screen, giving up on the disconnection idea. But, he knows better than to point it out right now. Duncan takes off Sydney's dark purple electrical impulse sensor gloves.

Samantha shouts low toned, "Sydney?!" Not believing his own eyes, Duncan keeps checking, "Sydney! Hey! Can you hear me? Syd? Syd?!" The text onscreen says, "the Keeper is not part of the Circuit. –Dr. Bloom"

Simultaneously, in VR minutes…

A familiar voice says, "Sydney? Sydney?!" Sydney opens her eyes, finding herself on the white sheeted bed in her apartment. She gasps, "dad?" Sydney's dad sits at the edge of the bed, before a very confused Sydney. He wears a dark yellow suit with a lines pattern, over a jet black shirt. He slightly chuckles, "yes…and no. You almost didn't make it in VR." Sydney sits up worried, "where's mom?!" Sydney's dad sighs hard, "you…were pulling mom out of VR." He gets up, looking down long and hard at Sydney's computer. Sydney's dad realizes, "I...didn't mean to pull you in."

Sydney sighs, "it's ok: We have all the time we need in VR. The more important thing is…are…you?" She gets up, startled by the bed area flashing between a mostly dark grey hotel room and a bed area. Not looking behind him, Sydney's dad sighs, "I presume that answers your question?" Sydney walks quickly to her computer. It flashes between a dark blue lit black Jacuzzi sized cryogenic like chamber and a computer. Between flashes, the screen shows some very familiar programming styled green text and a familiar DNA double helix.

Sydney figures, "you're stuck in VR.8?" Coming down, Sydney's dad adds, "VR.9…to be more accurate. But, we have much larger concerns." Sydney point outs, "when it's unstable? Slight chuckle. Can't imagine why."

Sydney's dad adds sadly, "do you? Sam...an…we thought you were dead!" He tears off the curtains and smashes the window, before breathing heavily over the window frame. The rooftop view past the window is gone, and in its place is the still physical body of Sydney's dad with shaky eyes. It is in a plastic air conditioned bubble, in a familiar looking bush for physical stabilization. Sydney's dad sighs teary eyed, "I'm so sorry. I'm…sorry." Sydney sighs teary eyed, "don't be. The Committee used you…right?"

The flashes stop, but the physical still body of Sydney's dad doesn't go away. Sydney's dad turns to the computer screen, "wish it was that simple. When I tested VR.9 on myself…it took months to put my consciousness back together." The screen shows programming styled dark green digits, in the shape of The Committee's seals. Sydney realizes, "you've been rebooting yourself: Every month. Every time you…" Sydney's dad finishes, "wake up. I want to come back too…heavy sigh…but we both know that is fa…r…not simple." Sydney adds, "The Committee." Sydney's dad slightly nods, "for months, I have…forgotten what's really reality. Instead of waking up this time, I chose to stay...sigh… Knowing it'd be worth remembering my own daughters."

Sydney sighs, "I…can't imagine what that's like. Not having any memory." Sydney's dad urges, "don't even try. I…try hard not…to." The computer screen puts up this message, "60 percent neural data saved. 25 percent neural data restored. 15 percent neural data irretrievable. Press enter to continue."

Sydney wonders, "well, what are you waiting for?" Seeing a dark blue turning hourglass to the left, Sydney's dad realizes, "right. No time to lose in VR." He presses enter at the computer. Sydney's dad glows bright white for a bit, before looking around in worry. He sighs, "good. He hasn't detected us."

Sydney realizes, "my "Keeper"?" Sydney's dad deduces, "you already know about the Keepers." Sydney slightly nods, "well, not exactly that part. The…Keeper said that we have to go find you. But, Sam knows better. I just…haven't found a good time to tell Oliver." Sydney's dad opens a manual programming window, which very much looks like the setup window for VR.5. He starts typing a message: The same one Oliver saw physically and recently. Sydney's dad figures, "well, better late than never: I just hope we aren't too late."

Physically and presently…

Sydney's Keeper adds, "I know this may sound…inconsiderate, but… We don't have much time." Duncan looks down at Sydney, teary eyed. He reflects, "you're in a better place, Syd. That…is all that matters. Isn't it?" Samantha comes over to Duncan, teary eyed with a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. In sadness, Sydney's mom is speechless. Somewhat uneasily, Oliver adds to Sydney's Keeper, "of course. Sigh. Let's look things over upstairs, shall we?" He leads him up, who closes the door from behind. As if like clockwork, Duncan hears a ring. It's from a certain black cordless telephone, in his pockets. Samantha sighs, "I shouldn't ha…" Duncan adds, "hold on. Hello?"

From VR, Sydney answers, "Duncan?" Duncan slightly chuckles, "ok: This is poltergeist freaky." Sydney sighs, "sure sums up where I am." Samantha mutters lowly, "she's…alive?! Give me that phone." Without hesitation, Duncan says, "yeah, sure." Sydney's mom slightly sighs, "oh, thank god." Samantha checks, "Sydney?! God, Sydney! You really scared us. What the Hel…?! VR.9: Hard Sigh. I know. I was here. Chuckle. Yeah: When I called Duncan, I was here too. Yeah. I'll be sure to tell him later, Sydney." Not far away, some dark gray wires have been recently cut with a hi-tech laser.

Meanwhile, upstairs…

Oliver and Sydney's Keeper are in the white hallway, with the light gray desk and bright white lamp. On the desk is a silver laptop sized case, which Oliver starts to open. Not looking behind him, he implies, "you seem calm: A little too calm, if you ask me." Sydney's Keeper adds, "just get to the point, Oliver."

Oliver mutters, "this is my point." He reveals a black electronic box shaped device within the case. He quickly presses a red button on top. A high pitched sound rings in the ears of Sydney's Keeper, making him drop his dark grey light gun pointer in the hallway. In seconds, Oliver is holding Sydney's Keeper in place with his own two arms behind his back. Oliver whispers harshly, "who do you work for?! Because Joseph Bloom knows you don't work for us."

Simultaneously, in VR minutes…

Sydney sighs deeply, "nothing." Sydney's dad figures, "time in VR is only 2.5 seconds out there at best…remember?"

Sydney slightly nods, "yeah: I'm just worried." Sydney's dad sighs, "so am I…in every reboot. But…slight chuckle…you look worse than me." A little confused, Sydney wonders, "what?" Sydney's dad explains further, "VR.9 can generate a entire world out of VR. Our friend Duncan experienced such a world for a few days…in a few seconds. You are more disoriented than he initially was, because of being in VR seconds before coming here."

Sydney sighs, "right now…I hate that you're right." She heads back up to her bed. Sydney pauses, "but if…?" Sydney's dad slightly chuckles, "in 2.5 seconds? If a computer virus stops by to visit, I'll let you know. Go to sleep. I'll still be here." As Sydney gets in bed, she slightly chuckles, "thanks. Good night…or however it works in VR.9."


	2. Act 2: Welcome to the Endgame

VR.9: A VR.5 Fanfiction Story

Act 2:

Some VR hours later…

Sydney is on her computer. Around her are countless floating glass shards, each with a face from her dad's life. They shatter, over and over. Sydney's dad is still sleeping in the bed area, but a blurred ghost of him comes down. He mutters coldly, "thought you were sleeping." Sydney remarks, "only 2.5 seconds out there, remember?" Realizing no telephone line is out there, she in growing worry starts to call Duncan. The ghost adds, "Dr. Bloom knows the dangers of VR.8: What it can do to you." Sydney mutters, "I'm not afraid, all right?! Just…! Sigh. Just go haunt someone else." The ghost sighs, "fine." As it fades away, it mutters, "no one believes me…until they're taken away." Sydney picks up the phone.

From the phone, she hears Duncan, "hello?" With fading worry, Sydney answers, "Duncan?" Duncan slightly chuckles, "ok: This is poltergeist freaky." Still somewhat freaked by the ghost, Sydney sighs, "sure sums up where I am."

Physically and presently…

Sydney's Keeper slightly laughs, "us…is a very relative term." Oliver slams him into the wall, stunning him against it. With his dark grey light gun pointer out, Oliver mutters, "stop talking in circles: Tell me!" Sydney's Keeper moderately coughs, "ok. I…am a Keeper. You are with Dr. Bloom. Can't you see we're on the same side?" Teary eyed, Oliver pieces together, "you're the rogue faction. Why is Alex dead: Why?!"

The Keeper slightly laughs, "you're serious, aren't you? In our line of work, there is no death: Only keepers of life. The Keepers have their own neuro-suspension chambers, like The Committee. The Keepers have a code, like The Committee. The only difference is that we need to look worse to be one step ahead of The Committee: To truly make the world a better place."

Glaring, Oliver mutters, "no: You're even worse." He almost fires his light gun pointer at the Keeper, but the Keeper quickly aims another dark grey light gun pointer right at him. At the foot of the wooden stairs below, Duncan checks, "this a bad time?" Oliver slightly sighs, "you could say that." The Keeper slightly smiles cruelly. He swings his light gun pointer into Oliver's light gun pointer, faster than Oliver can fire. Oliver's light gun pointer fires into the wall, before falling to the edge of the stairs. Duncan is hurrying up the stairs.

Meanwhile, outside the house…

Among the dark green trees, two shadows with gray coats over formal black and white wait. One has medium frontless black hair. The other has somewhat short blond hair. They're Keepers: The same ones who captured Alexis Miller, and the same ones who tracked her down. To his partner, the second Keeper whispers lowly, "something's wrong. Richardson hasn't come out with Sydney and Samantha." With a harshly low voice, the third Keeper sighs, "American girls like to take their time. Five minutes, then we check on Richardson."

What both Keepers don't notice is two shadows at the back of the house. One is a frontless short grayish black haired member of The Committee named Ed Patterson, who is also a Senior Vice President of a airline called Ironstar Avionics. He wears a formal dark red shirt and formal black pants. Interestingly, on behalf of The Committee, Ed's partner is medium black haired Jackson Boothe. He wears his casual gray shirt and pants. Jackson's physical body is neurologically reawakened from a neuro-suspension chamber: In good condition. Jackson whispers, "the Keepers." Ed whispers harshly to him, "and how do you know?!"

Jackson slightly laughs, "they move a lot like you, Patterson: Only without a care." He throws his silver dagger at the second Keeper, making him fall unconscious. The third Keeper cries out, "no!" She fires her black light gun pointer at Jackson, running out of range as Ed fires at her. Ed shouts, "go!"

Simultaneously, in VR minutes…

Still on the phone, Sydney wonders lowly, "what?! That's crazy." Over the phone, Samantha sighs, "I know…but it's the truth, Sydney." Sydney moderately sighs, "only one way to know for sure. I'm going into VR…in VR." Samantha argues, "Sydney! Being in a VR life is one thing, but going into VR with dad while already in VR could just make his condition worse." Sydney considers this, "dad seems more…himself right now. But, thanks for looking out for me."

Somewhat relieved, Samantha slightly sighs, "well, someone's got to." Sydney slightly chuckles, "hold on." She hangs up, then picks up the phone. Sydney puts it by her dad, leaving the receiver off the phone. He still sleeps. Sydney sighs to herself, "this is going to be harder than I thought, but… All the time I need in VR." She puts the phone back, passing by the window. She suddenly realizes it's restored, along with the view of the rooftop.

Sydney chuckles, "brilliant." She climbs through the open section of the window, onto the flat rooftop. Sydney goes over to the mostly dark blue Seymour's neon sign, and rips off one of its electrically broken O's. She easily breaks it in half, keeping one sharp edged half. She uses it as a screwdriver on Duncan's bright white telephone booth, getting the black telephone box in it loose enough to take out. Sydney brings the telephone box back inside, and uses some loose wiring from inside the sharp edged half neon O to connect it to her computer.

After that, she has one telephone at her computer and one telephone with a loose receiver next to her dad. For going into VR within VR, Sydney remembers something from the flashes. She chooses the background of a very familiar cryogenic facility, with cryogenic like neuro-suspension chambers. Sydney thinks out loud to herself, "maybe I am crazy, but…sigh…who knows what The Committee did to my father better than himself?" She calls the phone upstairs, and puts down the downstairs phone's receiver on her VR.5 computer system.

In VR, within VR…

Sydney finds herself in a sheet of white fog, covering row after row of lit neuro-suspension chambers in black and white. She wears a white lab coat, and also is in black and white. From the computer screen, the floor has the DNA double helix diagram as a dark blue floor pattern. Sydney calls out, "dad?! Dad? Where are…?!" The realization suddenly hits her mind. Every other neuro-suspension chamber just has a glowing dark blue mind in a plastic suit of wiring: Modeled after neurons from the nervous system.

Getting very shaken by the sight before her, Sydney gasps lowly, "god! This is scary." She continues down the rows of neuro-suspension chambers. Sydney recognizes some of the physical bodies: Including Dr. Frank Morgan's body from chamber 5D, Alexis Miller's body with her let down long hair, and Jackson Boothe's body. Still very shaken, Sydney gasps when she sees her dad next to her in a dark gray lab coat. He sighs, "I'm not sure if there was a better way to help you understand: About The Committee…and about what we need to do to shut it down for good." Looking at Dr. Frank Morgan's physical body, Sydney solemnly realizes, "you did make the arrangements: For me to…see Dr. Morgan's body."

Sydney's dad considers, "a few reboots ago…hard sigh…yes. But, looking back at my restored memories… If I told you about the neuro-suspension chambers while you were still sorting out your memories… Would you have believed me then?" Turning to him, Sydney slightly sighs, "guess I wouldn't have. So…what is The Committee anyway?" Sydney's dad concludes, "I'll show you."

Sydney's dad takes out his dark brown seal of The Committee, with the mosaic window styled pattern of four black rimmed circles spaced out from the center.

Flames appear around it, as a door of the same seal with orange flames appears before Sydney. Across the door, the ancient runes around the seal appear in English, "Enter the Labyrinth." The door opens, to reveal a very twisted sight.

Two dark blue cabinet sized mainframe computers each have two built-in clear glass sections, with water tanks in them. And in each one, there's a glowing bright yellow mind with the same mosaic like circles as The Committee's seal. They're suspended in water, by many metallic coated suction cupped wires. Between the two freakish mainframe computers is a jet black computer, with a VR.5 setup very much like Sydney's computer. Wide eyed, Sydney says lowly, "wow. Were… Were they always like this?" They both appear on a dark green park bench.

Sydney's dad sighs heavily, "yes…and no. To make a very long story short, four very powerful minds decided the world wasn't ready for them. Among themselves, they were called The Inner Circle. The Inner Circle "went missing" and made their own neuro-suspension chambers. Many years later, they woke up. But when they did, they came to the conclusion that the world is worse than when they left it: That the world will never be a better place…unless they become in charge of the world." Taking this all in, Sydney realizes, "VR.9 would be the last step in VR for The Committee."

Sydney's dad slightly nods, "only in recent years though has the Inner Circle created this…think tank abomination! MP.1: Mind Pool 1. A supercomputer run by their own brainwave patterns, while they go on physically as separate people. They're trying to develop a MP.2: With hundreds of brainwave patterns running the world for MP.1. That's why The Committee's Inner Circle revealed themselves to us. They see you, me, and Samantha as the smartest minds in the world besides themselves: As the central brainwave patterns of MP.2. Heavy sigh. It still scares me sometimes." Looking back at her nightmares, Sydney sighs hard, "I…can see why. And if VR.9 is the last step for developing MP.2… I take it it not only can create worlds in VR, but also for much longer than 2.5 seconds?"

Sydney's dad sighs, "mind control: The all too perfect tool for order." Sydney suddenly realizes, "wait. If this is VR.5…then I'd be back at my computer in VR.9 by now." Sydney's dad slightly chuckles, "I'm sorry for testing you. But…there was no better way I could think of to prepare you." A purple rimmed bright white flash appears around Sydney.

She finds herself in a white sheeted hospital bed, which is in a certain dark grey wooden attic with a hanging low light bulb. Several suction cupped wires are around Sydney's head, connected to a dark grey computer. On the bright blue computer screen are Sydney's brainwave patterns, as spinning bright red DNA double helixes. Sydney sighs, "I…may not like it much, but I understand why." With a hand on hers, Sydney's dad solemnly adds, "that's perfectly fine. I just didn't want you to lose your consciousness: Like I almost did."

Physically and presently…

Duncan almost picks up the fallen light gun pointer, but thinks better of it. Oliver ducks, as the Keeper fires holes into the desk. Oliver angrily charges into the Keeper, sending him crashing through a white bedroom door. Behind it is a familiar dark blue bedroom. The Keeper coughs hard on the floor. Duncan mutters to himself, "got to be one somewhere. Slight chuckle. Found one." He gets out a black ink pen, from the desk with holes in it. The Keeper barely punches Oliver off, stunning him against the side of a bed. Oliver groans, as the Keeper starts to get to his feet.

Meanwhile, outside the house…

Ed runs after the third Keeper, into the woods beyond the house. Jackson clutches his shoulder, but goes on towards the nearest window to pry it open with another silver dagger. With a black cordless phone in one hand, Ed says, "hello? Hello. Yes. We found Keepers, but… Sigh. Yes, we can take it from here." Simultaneously, Ed and the third Keeper keep firing at each other.

But, they both easily duck behind the trees. On the phone, Ed goes on over the firing, "but, you wanted to be informed as soon as a body is ready for neuro-suspension. So, a body is ready. A Keeper. Yes, her location..." Ed runs out of light gun pointer cartridge charges. But, the third Keeper kicks him from the side. Ed groans against the ground. The third Keeper fires at him with her last cartridge charge, sending him to unconsciousness. She mutters, "a body for a body."

Not long before, upstairs…

The Keeper is about to fire his light gun pointer at Oliver, but Duncan manages to press hard on the ink pen to temporarily blind the Keeper. The Keeper lets go of the light gun pointer, quickly closing his eyes. He struggles to get the ink off around his face, coughing out some of the same ink. Putting the ink pen back, Duncan slightly chuckles, "the pen really is mightier than the sword." Oliver catches his breath, "thanks." Duncan slightly nods. The Keeper has rubbed most of the ink away on his sleeves, only to be punched by Oliver and sent to unconsciousness as a result. From the top of the stairs, Jackson slightly laughs, "what did I miss?" Duncan slightly sighs, "whose side are you on this time?"

Jackson figures, "trust no one. Slight laugh. Sounds fair." He drops his dagger and dark grey light gun pointer, the only two things in his pockets. Interestingly, Oliver checks, "what do you remember?" Confused, Duncan double checks, "is this another of those secret circles?" Remembering his family, Jackson heavily sighs, "that…losing my family was no accident. The Keepers made it seem that way. Now it isn't about money: I just want them to pay."

Not long after, downstairs…

Duncan and Oliver are back in Dr. Bloom's workshop, with Jackson, Samantha, and Sydney's mom. In concern, Duncan checks, "where's Syd?" Samantha assures him, "her body is with dad's body. She'll be fine." Somewhat relieved, Duncan slightly sighs. Sydney's mom is solemnly silent, looking at the computers from which she tried and failed to erase memories of VR. She knows Sydney's dad wouldn't exactly approve.

Duncan turns to Jackson, "ok. And all this time…Dr. Bloom was trying to get through to you?" Jackson figures, "yes: Through something called VR.9. Entire worlds created in VR like innocent children...like my innocent children." Oliver wonders, "do you need a minute?" Jackson insists, "no: It's about time I caught up to the past. I can then be in the present."


	3. Act 3: You and Me against the Music

VR.9: A VR.5 Fanfiction Story

Act 3:

In VR minutes, physically a hour or so later…

Sydney's dad and Sydney are in the wooden attic, sitting in front of two of the VR computer systems from the workshop. Facing the left are two duplicate images of Sydney. Facing the right are two duplicate images of Sydney's dad. All four have duplicate images of the VR computer systems.

The images of Sydney sigh, "this is freakishly strange." The original image of Sydney sighs, "tell me about it. On second thought…don't." The original image of Sydney's dad figures, "yeah, it's a little strange. But given the circumstances, I don't see another way to stop both committees in time."

The second image of Sydney slightly sighs, "Sydney, how come dad's not freaking out?" The third image of Sydney chuckles, "he likes brain games. Can't say I blame him." The original Sydney whispers harshly, "I shouldn't have to tell myself I can hear you, but I can." The third image of Sydney sighs, "fine." The second image of Sydney sighs, "sure."

The images of Sydney's dad check, "ready?" The original image of Sydney mutters lowly, "yeah: As I'll ever be, anyway." The second image of Sydney moderately sighs, "I'm narrowing down the search in Richardson's subconscious for his access codes, but I'm sure not ready." The third image of Sydney slightly chuckles, "Enter the Labyrinth. That's the missing p… Slight sigh. Sorry. I'll be ready with MP.1's password." The original image of Sydney's dad slightly sighs, "well, it's up to us. Let's make it count." The images of Sydney and the other two images of Sydney's dad slightly nod in acknowledgement.

Physically and presently, at a certain cryogenic facility…

This very dimly lit place has neuro-suspension chambers in columns, with computer screen monitors on light blue poles. Oddly, many dark blue tubes are lined up on the silver walkways. Minds with neuron modeled wire suits hang from within the dark blue tubes, suspended in water by thin suction cupped wires. Dark grey warehouse styled walls surround the twisted cryogenic facility. There are lab tables with black tops and white table shelves. No one seems to be here. That is, except for Samantha and Duncan. They're sneaking around, behind the neuron modeled mind tubes. Samantha slightly chuckles, "Duncan, it's clear. No one…" Duncan whispers, "wouldn't be so sure." They both pause, hearing footsteps.

A somewhat familiar member of The Committee is walking past neuron modeled mind tubes, with medium dark blond hair and in formal black and white.

He's with two other members, who are also in formal black and white. To his fellow members of The Committee, the lead member here mutters lowly, "no more excuses: we're on a time table!" The second member of The Committee insists, "it isn't a excuse, sir. We haven't even finished getting all the neuro-suspension tubes in place…and The Committee wants us to link them all now?!" The first member of The Committee pauses. The two other members pause as well. The first member says coldly, "we are not paid to think: We are paid to follow orders. As for how, get creative. Right now, I don't care much how." Samantha says lowly, "great: Just great!" Duncan gets out his cordless phone.

The first member of The Committee is about to walk away, but turns in Samantha's direction. The two other members head down a silver ladder, hearing nothing. Over the phone, Duncan whispers, "Dr. Bloom? The Committee is here."

From VR, the original image of Sydney's dad sighs, "and that's why you're there, Duncan: To protect Samantha." Samantha quickly takes out her dark grey light gun pointer, firing at the first member of The Committee. He falls unconscious, his physical body making a loud noise on the walkway.

Duncan quickly adds, "not why I'm calling: Hold on!" The loud noise on the walkway gets the attention of the other two members, who get out their light gun pointers. One whispers, "someone's here." The second member whispers, "we can't link the neuro-suspension tubes if they're just going to be sabotaged. I'll call The Committee: You hold them off until reinforcements arrive."

Duncan mutters lowly to Samantha, "what are you doing?!" Samantha sighs, "he almost saw us. I didn't know what else to do." Duncan slightly nods, "we got to move. Come on!" They run in front of the neuron modeled mind tubes, while the first conscious member of The Committee turns to one of the table drawers. She takes out some tube like bottles filled with cryogenic chemicals, and swaps them with her light gun pointer's cartridge charges. Over the phone, Duncan checks, "you still there?" From VR, the original image of Sydney answers lowly, "we're both here, Duncan. But, are you all right?! I thought I heard shots."

Duncan figures, "we're ok, Syd. But, The Committee's working on their world domination plans ahead of…schedule." He and Samantha get to a jet black control room door. But, the first member of The Committee fires a cryogenic blast their way. Duncan shouts, "get down!" He knocks Samantha out of the line of fire, as the door freezes solid and shatters in seconds from the impact of the blast.

She slightly coughs, "thanks." As Duncan starts getting up, he says, "no problem."

From the side, Samantha quickly fires her light gun pointer at the first member of The Committee. She falls unconscious, but not before firing a second cryogenic blast. Part of the walkway freezes and shatters, with Samantha starting to fall off. She cries out, "Duncan!" Duncan assures Samantha, "I got you!" He grabs her hand, barely pulling her back up. They run into the control room for cover, as ten more members of The Committee fire light gun pointers at them.

The control room has one big black rimmed glass window, with protective coating for light gun pointer fire. The walls are white with very thin purple trails. And in the back of the room, the MP.1 is running itself with its linked together neuron modeled minds. Its dark green screen shows four pale yellow brainwave patterns, as vibrating mosaic window pieces.

Over the phone, Duncan mutters lowly, "sorry: We were busy surviving here! But hey, we're in the control room." The original image of Sydney's dad slightly chuckles, "good. Sydney, have you found the password?" Samantha realizes her light gun pointer fell when she almost fell. She kicks more of the significantly weakened walkway into several neuron modeled mind tubes below. The icy cold water inside flash floods the ground floor, sending The Committee members crashing into unconsciousness. From VR, the third image of Sydney answers, "yeah. It's a well known logic maze by Robert Abbott, the inventor of logic mazes: theseusandtheminotaur." Remembering something Oliver told him, Duncan slightly chuckles, "open one door...and another is behind it. Got it, Syd."

Meanwhile, at a certain facility called Dowling Hospital…

The facility has three buildings: One is a pale white lighthouse, another is a dark red bricked box of a building, and at the center is a hospital styled dark red bricked building with a white automatic sliding double door of glass. This same facility used to belong to The Committee a few months ago. A black metal looped fence surrounds all three. And driving towards it is Jackson Boothe, in a very dark blue car. With his own jet black cordless phone, he checks, "Dr. Bloom?" From VR, the second image of Sydney's dad answers, "I'm here. Do you need backup?" Jackson slightly laughs, "not really. I can take care of things myself. But…heavy sigh…it seems that The Committee has beaten me to the punch."

On the grounds of Dowling Hospital, many members of The Committee and the Keepers are firing light gun pointers at each other. Glass shatters. The Committee members are mostly gathered around the lighthouse, sending three Keepers to unconsciousness in one swoop. But, there are several Keepers still on their feet. From VR, the third image of Sydney's dad suggests, "and the basement facility below it?" As he gets out of his car, Jackson realizes, "a basement facility under a hospital facility? Slight laugh. The Keepers really are cheap shots." The second image of Sydney's dad figures, "they're much worse than cheap." From VR, the second image of Sydney slightly chuckles, "dad, he's joking."

Jackson remarks, "who's joking?" He fires his light gun pointer into the white colored front hall, while running in through the automatic sliding door. A somewhat familiar Keeper at the white front desk falls unconscious, with somewhat short dark blond hair and a light pink hospital dress. Jackson runs for the very dark blue elevator straight ahead. Three Keepers in white hospital clothes charge after him. Jackson is punched to the floor by one of them, but he kicks him right through a smashing office window and into unconsciousness.

Jackson tumbles to the side, getting to his feet. He grabs the arm of another Keeper that tries to punch him. The second Keeper standing fires at Jackson, only for Jackson to swing the first Keeper into the line of fire. She falls unconscious, as Jackson hurls her at the second Keeper to knock him over. Jackson continues on into the elevator, picking up his light gun pointer on the way. He then realizes that the control panel has a dark green bar shaped computer screen at the top, indicating it is access code protected. He mutters lowly, "damn!" Jackson hears more Keepers on the way, until many cartridge charges from The Committee leads to them firing at each other instead. Over the phone, he points out lowly, "I need a access code just to go to the basement! Do you have one?"

The second image of Sydney sighs lowly, "all right already! It's related to The Garden of Early Delights painting, but… Slight chuckle. That's it." The sound of light gun pointer fire is fading. In impatience, Jackson urges lowly, "what?!" The second image of Sydney tells him, "1490-1510." As he puts in the access code, Jackson figures, "been good with dates…not so much with paints." Soon enough, the elevator is heading for the basement facility below. The second image of Sydney slightly chuckles, "I'm sure you can paint a picture for me." Jackson slightly chuckles. The elevator opens to a cryogenic facility. It's a lot like The Committee's cryogenic facility, but without neuron modeled mind tubes and with lots of rows of dark green lit neuro-suspension chambers. Now off the phone, Jackson ducks to the white side wall of the elevator hallway.

Simultaneously, in VR minutes…

The second image of Sydney's dad whispers harshly, "Sydney, we're in the same room!" The second image of Sydney sighs, "what? It's not like all three of us aren't thinking the same thing." In slight confusion, the other two images of Sydney slightly sigh, "thanks?" The third image of Sydney's dad sighs hard, "just focus on the mission...Sydney, Sydney, and Sydney." In VR, the images of Sydney sigh in unison, "fine. God!"

Physically and presently…

Jackson sneak punches one of several Keeper guards unconscious. The guards have jet black vests and two jet black light gun pointers in each hand. Jackson takes one of these cartridge charge resistant vests from the guard he just took out, just as the other six Keeper guards fire at him. The lab assistants in white lab coats run for it. Jackson runs between the neuro-suspension chambers, using them as cover while punching his way through the guards one by one. Breathing heavily, Jackson walks quickly to a certain neuro-suspension chamber. Inside it is Alexis Miller in neuro-suspension, with long golden brown hair and a somewhat familiar black dress. Over the phone, Jackson says, "I found Alexis."

The third image of Sydney's dad sighs in relief, "good. All you need to do is put the phone in earshot an…" Suddenly, the third Keeper from a hour ago is coming to fire her light gun pointer at him. With his moderate exhaustion, Jackson finds himself clutching his knee and bending down. Over the phone, he shouts, "Hold on: I can't call and fire at the same time!" Putting down his cordless phone, Jackson uses his better arm to fire his light gun pointer at the Keeper. She falls unconscious. Twistedly casual, Jackson adds, "sorry about that. Groan! Ready." In worry, the second image of Sydney points out, "you don't sound it. You sure?" Holding back another groan, Jackson insists, "yes: Do it, Dr. Bloom!"

Meanwhile, in The Committee's cryogenic facility…

Duncan enters the password on MP.1's keyboard. Samantha joins him, slightly chuckling, "almost hard to believe…that it'll be all over for The Committee." The screen on MP.1 changes from brainwave patterns, to a very familiar looking flaming symbol of The Committee in a clear bright blue sky. Duncan adds, "yeah…but we've been through a lot of hard to..."

A very distorted computer like voice from MP.1 echoes, "The Inner Circle knew you'd open the door…but the door won't let you leave." Thick white metal walls come slamming down around the entire room. A black electrically charged disco ball shaped orb starts coming down from the ceiling, about to dangerously release electricity. Duncan wonders uneasily, "what do we do, Sam?" Samantha urges, "the phone, Duncan!" Duncan slightly sighs with relief, "ohh. Sorry. Syd, anytime now!" He hurriedly puts his cordless phone up to the MP.1's screen.

In one world of VR…

The second image of Sydney's dad finds himself at a somewhat familiar dark brown and dark green train station. It's from five years ago. Sydney's dad finds a saddened Alexis of the past, at the door to a women's bathroom. She has tied back hair and a pale gray overcoat. Sydney's dad says, "I'm still here, Alexis. I'm not gone…and neither is Oliver. We can all go home…at last." Alexis hugs him, teary eyed but thankful. And a purple rimmed bright white flash appears.

In another world of VR…

The original image of Sydney finds herself mostly in darkness. She stands on a pale yellow mosaic floor, in the pattern of The Committee's seal. Facing her are four glowing bright yellow consciousnesses: Abernathy in his dark blue Japanese robes, Richardson the German Keeper, and two new faces. One is a long brown haired woman with glasses named Esser, in a fancy old fashioned flowery green Italian dress. The other is a short black haired man named Hill, in a dark green Canadian overcoat. Glowing dark blue, Sydney realizes, "you're the Inner Circle. Four against one. Slight chuckle. Doesn't seem very fair."

Made up of four voices, MP.1's very distorted voice says, "we don't want to be your enemy. Join us…Sydney Bloom. Imagine what we can do together: The betterment of mankind…world peace…explore the infinite possibilities of reality…the peace of mind that you've wanted for most of your life."

Around Sydney, the scenery changes: From clear blue skies to flashes of a happier life that might have been. Sydney sighs lowly, "I do want something of a normal life…but not if it means making millions of people lose their minds to the likes of you!" She finds herself holding a dark blue sword made of light. MP.1's collective voice gasps, "impossible. No one can alter us!" Sydney slightly chuckles, "actually, I programmed it to come with me. Unlike you...I think outside a committee." MP.1 is too stunned to react, as Sydney slashes right through its avatars with her sword of light. They explode in purple rimmed bright white light, with Sydney smiling brightly for the first time in months.

Physically and presently, in the Keepers's cryogenic facility…

Alexis wakes up from her neuro-suspension chamber, in good physical condition. As she climbs out, she checks in concern, "you…?" Jackson insists, "I'm...groan…fine! Well, fine enough. Slight laugh." He tears off a sleeve from his shirt to wrap around his knee, lessening the groans. Together, they go up to a control room with a much simpler jet black computer. With Richardson's access codes, Jackson and Alexis manually awaken everyone in the Keepers's neuro-suspension chambers worldwide. Soon after, Alexis helps Jackson to his car: Past the many fallen physical bodies on the grounds of Dowling Hospital.

Meanwhile, in The Committee's cryogenic facility…

MP.1 explodes in a systems crash, water tanks bursting to pieces. The electrical orb above explodes. Duncan quickly shields Samantha, from the falling metal walls. Samantha gets up soon after, finding him coughing hard on the control room floor. She gasps, "Duncan? Duncan! Are you…?!" Duncan insists, "yeah…hard cough…I'm ok. Just a little rattled. You ok?" Samantha helps him to his feet. She slightly nods, "yeah. But…slight sigh…there's something I should tell you." Duncan wonders, "oh?" They start walking out of the facility, when Duncan gets a call. Now back to being one image, Sydney tells him over phone, "hey. Slight chuckle. Just wanted to let you guys know we saved the world." Duncan adds, "that's great, Syd. But, I'll call you back."

Realizing what he means by that, Sydney slightly chuckles, "ohh. Sure." She hangs up. Duncan turns to Samantha, "sorry about that. You were saying?" As they get to ground level, Samantha reveals, "I…moderate sigh…was the one who tested you in VR. Not dad. So, when we slept together in that hotel room…" Duncan pieces together, "wow. So, that was with "you" you." In nervousness, Samantha slightly chuckles, "yeah. I couldn't resist. Forgive me?" By now, they're outside on the mostly dark grayish stone like streets. Duncan pauses, a hand on hers, "slight chuckle. There's nothing to be sorry for, Sam. I've always loved you." They pull each other into a kiss, as the stars shine above them.

A few years later, in Pasadena, California…

Sydney's childhood home no longer has barren rooms. There is a kitchen and a living room on the ground floor, with dark blue cabinets and four light yellow couches in a half rectangle around a dark grey flatscreen TV. Lots of wires go across the ceiling. Upstairs is the bed area, remodeled to be a lot like Sydney's apartment. In a black casual top and formal dark blue pants, Sydney is at on her computer system. It has two new dark blue computer banks, with a mostly dark brown toy box like logo "SyBox" across them. The computer system also now has VR.9 capabilities, but is rarely used for going into VR.9 if at all. It's in the form of voice activated controls, for making virtual video game worlds from scratch.

Sydney tells the computer, "paste the new sword of light at grid section 3E."

On the computer screen is a dark purple sword made up of light, among dozens of varying color. Sydney slightly chuckles, "good, SyBox. Now…let's see how it looks." In a computer like voice of Sydney's own voice, the computer says, "zooming out now." The screen changes to a medieval styled dark grey village, with electrical like magical lights. The village's power runs on glowing yellow orbs of light, in open metal pipes. Sydney adds, "perfect. Save program KnightsOfLight1." The computer responds, "saving…"' Sydney's phone rings.

She checks, "hello?" Over the phone, Jackson answers, "hello, Sydney."

Sydney slightly chuckles, "hey, Jackson. How's field work?" The computer adds, "program saved." Sydney lowers the computer volume with a dial like knob. The computer says, "press any key to resume." Jackson slightly sighs, "at times, quite dull. This is one of those times." Sydney figures, "oh well. Will I see you tonight?" Jackson slightly laughs, "we're living together: Why wouldn't I see you?" Sydney slightly chuckles, "I know. But, you can never be sure with last minute NSA assignments." Jackson adds, "true. I'll call you if one comes up." Sydney adds, "all right. You take care out there." Jackson figures, "I always do. Slight laugh. See you tonight." As she hangs up, Sydney adds, "see you then."

**The End Of Sydney's Virtual Experiences…Or Is There More To Come?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
